Wawancara Remang-Remang
by TwiLightAmano
Summary: Wawancara tersembunyi yang ga ditaro didalam Kurobasu Character Bible karena bakal ngerusak citra mereka kalo diumbar kemana-mana. Author sebagai reporter, GoM Kagami yang diwawancara. Read en review plis? Warnings inside, okay?


**Title: **Wawancara Remang-Remang

**Genre: **Humor

**Rate: **T mungkin—gara-gara bahasa yang nyeleneh

**Warning:** garing, ga lucu, maksa, gaje, bahasa campur sari antara baku dan ga baku, pelampiasan author yang frustasi, mungkin bakal ada shounen-ai tapi dengan pair ga tentu, bikin ilfil (but no bashing intended), typos, OOC, author dan OC author numpang eksis, deelel deesbe yang terlalu banyak dan susah buat disebutin

**Summary: **Wawancara tersembunyi yang ga ditaro didalam Kurobasu Character Bible karena bakal ngerusak citra mereka kalo diumbar kemana-mana. Author sebagai reporter, GoM + Kagami yang diwawancara. Read en review plis?

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi (kalo ga salah)

**A/N: **Ditengah kegalauan saya pengen lanjutin fic saya di fandom tetangga (?), akhirnya saya menyerah pada godaan Kurobasu dan memutuskan buat ikut menyumbang fic ke fandom ini… *pundung di pojok* mungkin terdapat banyak kesalahan disini… tapi kalo sempet atau kalo ada yang ngingetin, bakal saya benerin kok :'3

**Wawancara Remang-Remang**

**By: **Twilight Amano

**Chapter One: **Personality Quiz!

Vanilla: Author hereeee! Senang bertemu anda semua readers yang baru ketemu saya… atau kalo misalnya ada readers/authors yang sering maen ke fandom Eyeshield 21 pasti sering liat nama saya nongol disana dengan penpik-penpik gajeh nan ga dilanjut-lanjutin~ *kedip maut*

Hikaru: Berisik, author sialan. Cepetan mulai wawancara gaje ini. Gue mau lanjut baca Naruto nih, lagi seru tau!

Vanilla: Berisik kampret ( - _ - ) ok, langsung aja ya~ kita sambut… KISEKI NO SEDAI! *bisik-bisik* … plus Kagami Taiga…

Kagami: What!? Jadi gue cuma tambahan gitu!? *bangkit dengan kalap*

Vanilla: Nah, tuh tau~ udah ah, _Baka_gami. Omelanmu diawal wawancara ini ga penting, jadi kita skip aja.

Kuroko: Anou… author-_kun_… *angkat tangan*

Vanilla: Ya, Kuroko? Ada pertanyaan?

Kuroko: Kita emang dikasih tau masih ada wawancara selain buat dimuat di Character Bible yang beberapa waktu lalu dirilis. Tapi, kita ga dikasih tau secara detail mengenai wawancara yang ini. Boleh tau lebih lanjut?

Vanilla: Wao! Masih ada yang pinter loh disini! Ok, langsung aku jawab aja ya—

WWUUUUSSSHHH! *gunting melayang*

CREEEBB! *gunting nancep di tembok*

… *semua hening*

Akashi: Maaf, author-_kun_. Tapi kalo boleh tau, apa maksudmu tadi dengan kata-kata 'masih ada yang pinter loh disini'. Apa itu artinya selain Tetsuya, semua adalah _**idiot**_? Aku akui bahwa memang orang-orang disekitarku adalah _**idiot**_, tapi tentu aku tidak termasuk dalam kategori _**idiot**_ itu, kan? *senyum malaikat*

Vanilla: *_shock_* *kejang-kejang* *fans Akashi tapi jiper juga ngeliat sikap 'antik' idolanya* *terpaku takjub*

Hikaru: *geleng-geleng kepala* yah, berhubung tuh author epilepsinya lagi kambuh, aku yang bakal jelasin ya. Jadi disini aku dan author berperan sebagai… apa itu? Yang nanya-nanya itu loh… reporter bukan sih? *bingung sendiri*

Midorima: Kita juga ga tau _nanodayo_. Yang bikin fanfic ini kan author disana, otomatis kalo dia ga tau, kita juga jadi ga tau _nanodayo_. *benerin kacamata*

Hikaru: _(anjir… tuh author nilai bahasa Indonesia-nya seancur apa sih?) _ok… jadi, kita sebagai reporter lah ya sebutnya… bakal nanyain pertanyaan ke kalian yang ga ditanyain pas kalian diwawancara buat Character Bible. Tolong jawab sejujurnya, seapa adanya, sesuka hati kalian, ga peduli mau jawaban gembel atau ga elit macam apa yang bakal kalian keluarin, tetep bilang aja ke kita. Ok?

Aomine: Heh, gue yang _awesome _ini tentu ga bakal jawab dengan gembel ataupun ga elit. _After all_, _the one who can beat me is me_, kan?

… *semua hening mendengar pernyataan Aomine yang ga nyambung*

Vanilla: Ok! Kita mulai aja dari pertanyaan pertama! *bangkit dari keterpurukan*

GoM + Kagami: *dag dig dug duer da*ya*

_**-PERSONALITY QUESTION-**_

_**Misalkan kamu ketemu sama orang yang lagi sekarat, apa yang bakal kamu lakukan?**_

_Aomine: Bunuh aja sii… daripada menderita kelamaan… *garuk-garuk pala*_

_Kise: Tolongin lah… kan gue orang baik gitu loh _ssu_! :D_

_Kagami: … berusaha gue tolong… tapi kalo dia udah mati, mendingan gue kabur sebelom dia ngehantuin gue… *jiper*_

_Midorima: Kasih _lucky item nanodayo_. Biar dia beruntung dan bisa menghadapi kejadian yang sedang dialaminya. *benerin kacamata*_

_Murasakibara: Ngeliatin… bingung mau ngapain… *makan m*m*gi*_

_Kuroko: Ngilang buat nyari bantuan… tapi pas balik, orangnya udah mati… gimana dong? *blank*_

_Akashi: Siksa sampe mati pake gunting kesayangan… jarang-jarang ada hiburan kaya gini. *ngelus gunting*_

All: *merinding disko denger jawaban Akashi yang lebih _extreme _daripada Aomine*

Kise: Anjir! Akasi_cchi_, jawabanmu kayanya keterlaluan!

Akashi: Kenapa, Ryouta? Ga suka? *angkat gunting*

Kise: … aku ga ngomong apa-apa kok… *kalem sendiri*

'_**Iya-iya' apa 'Ngga-ngga'?**_

_Aomine: 'Iya-iya' lah… *senyum mesum*_

_Kise: Maksudnya apa yah? Gue ga ngerti _ssu_… :'3_

_Kagami: … dafuq with dis question?_

_Midorima: Ga jawab aja boleh ga _nanodayo_? *benerin kacamata*_

_Murasakibara: M*m*gi masuk kategori yang mana? *ngemut lollipop*_

_Kuroko: *make _misdirection_ biar ga usah jawab*_

_Akashi: 'Iya-iya'. Karena gue suka jawaban 'iya'. *senyum malaikat*_

Kise: Ini pertanyaan maksudnya gimana sih? *masih ga ngerti*

Midorima: *menghela nafas* ga usah ngerti gapapa, Kise… saat ini aku malah pengen jadi orang berotak _simple _sepertimu…

Kise: Itu maksudnya apa Midorima_cchi_!? *nangis*

Akashi: Kalian berdua berisik. Kita harus melanjutkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini.

*hening seketika*

Hikaru: A-ahem. Ok, aku lanjutin ya.

_**Suka cuaca yang kaya gimana?**_

_Aomine: Remang-remang… (?) *memandang ke kejauhan*_

_Kise: Cerah ssu! \( __' w ‛ )/_

_Kagami: Selama gue bisa latihan, gue ga terlalu peduli sih…_

_Midorima: Cuaca di hari gue beruntung _nanodayo_._

_Murasakibara: Hujan makanan… *nyomot keripik*_

_Kuroko: Ketika matahari bersinar terang. Soalnya bayangan jadi terlihat lebih jelas._

_Akashi: Ah, ga penting selama perintah gue tetep absolut (?)_

_**Warna kesukaan kamu?**_

_Aomine: Remang-remang… (?) ga deng, gue suka biru. Tepatnya biru dekil… (?)_

_Kise: Kuning-kuning diatas rumput apa hayo? __~( ‾ ▿ __‾ ~)~( ‾ ▿ __‾ )~ (~ ‾ ▿ __‾ )~_

_Kagami: Merah lambang kemahoan! Eh, maksudnya, kemachoan! *berapi-api sampe lidah kebelit*_

_Midorima: Warna lumut yang nemplok dibatu _nanodayo_._

_Murasakibara: Warna janda nan unyu-unyu itu loh… *negak fr*ittea*_

_Kuroko: Bening aja deh… biar original…_

_Akashi: Merah kepink-pink-an… kalo merah doang soalnya ntar tabrakan sama si alis ganda itu. *misuh-misuh*_

Aomine: *menatap Kagami dengan aneh* kemahoan? _Seriously_? Gue ga tau lo maho, _Baka_gami.

Kagami: *alis kedutan* itu cuma salah nyebut, _Aho_mine! Lo ga denger gue udah ralat kata-kata gue?

Kuroko: Sebenarnya itu ga sepenuhnya salah, Aomine-_kun_, Kagami-_kun_. Apa kemahoan Kagami-_kun_ di manga dan anime-nya digambarkan dengan kurang jelas?

Kagami: Kuroko _teme_!

Kuroko: Apa itu artinya Kagami-_kun_ tidak suka padaku? *tatap Kagami*

Kagami: *_blushing_* a-ah! Bukan begitu… hanya saja… *garuk-garuk pala*

Aomine: *_jealous_* woi! Jangan pacaran di sini kali!

Vanilla: *pingsan dan _nosebleed_*

Hikaru: *_sweatdropped_* ok, aku lanjutin aja ya pertanyaannya…

Akashi: Dengan senang hati~ *aura membunuh tingkat tinggi*

_**Sifat jelek kamu?**_

_Aomine: Gue? Gue _perfect_ kali… *kibas rambut* _(boong! Males lo tingkat dewa tau!)

_Kise: umh… te-pe kiri kanan en nemplokin orang termasuk sikap jelek bukan? :'3_

_Kagami: Kayanya sih… gue terlalu cepet ngamuk… *garuk pala*_

_Midorima: Gue ga _tsundere_, tapi semua orang bilang kalo gue itu _tsunderenanodayo_. *ngambek*_

_Murasakibara: Rakus sikap jelek bukan tuh? Tapi gue ngerasa gue masih wajar sih. *borong es krim*_

_Kuroko: Terlalu jujur mungkin… bikin orang laen terpuruk… *lalu kabur sebelom dicincang*_

_Akashi: _Nobody's perfect_. Tapi gue mendekati. _(sombong banget lo!)

Akashi: *lirik sekeliling dengan aura membunuh intens*

Aomine: *ikutan lirik dengan emosi tingkat dewa (?)*

Kuroko: *ngumpet pake _misdirection_*

_**Barang kesayanganmu apa?**_

_Aomine: Majalah bokep Mai-_chan_~ *senyum remang-remang*_

_Kise: Gue suka semuanya _ssu_! Gue kan ga pilih-pilih! \( ^ w ^ )/_

_Kagami: Kalung cincin dari abang gue. *lalu bernostal-gila*_

_Midorima: _Lucky item _gue pada hari itu _nanodayo_. *ngelus kacamata*_**(A/N: alesan Midorima daritadi benerin kacamata atau ngelus kacamata mulu dan bukan ngelus **_**lucky item**_**nya adalah karena kebetulan hari ini kacamata itu adalah **_**lucky item **_**si pemilik rambut lumut ini)**

_Murasakibara: Semua makanan adalah barang kesayangan gue. *nyolong p*cky*_

_Kuroko: Handband yang ga gue ganti-ganti. *muka serius*_

_Akashi: Gunting tertjintah warisan keluarga gue. *ngelus gunting penuh kasih*_

_**Terakhir dari quiz kali ini, hobi kamu apa deh?**_

_Aomine: Ngupil, tidur, remang-remang (?), boker, tidur, baca majalah bokep, tidur, ngiler, nyari cewe, tidur… yah, kayanya hobi gue tidur deh… *dengan _cool_*_

_Kise: foto-foto narsis sendiri, nemplokin orang, ngopi gaya orang kece, joged-joged ala boiben sambil kayang (?) _ssu_! (/^o^)/ *dengan _style_*_

_Kagami: Masak, olahraga, ngomel-ngomel, mungut sepatu (?), godain orang pendek (?), nyari gara-gara sama orang kuat dan hal-hal normal laennya buat cowo seumuran gue! *dengan bangga*_

_Midorima: Menicure pedicure teratur, _shopping lucky item(s)_, berkebun lumut (?), summon dan fusion persona (!?) dan mantengin Oha-Asa _nanodayo_. *dengan cuek*_

_Murasakibara: Makaaaan~ *bahagia* bengooooong~ *bahagia* ngemiiiiilll~~ *dengan bahagia*_

_Kuroko: minum Vanilla shake sambil salto... (?) trus, ngilang tiba-tiba itu termasuk hobi bukan? *lalu menghilang*_

_Akashi: permak jaket biar terbang (?), minum susu, ngancem orang, merintah orang, ngasah gunting, mandiin gunting (?), jemur gunting dan lempar gunting. *dengan gunting*_

Aomine: Udahan nih?

Vanilla: *angguk-angguk*

Aomine: Ish, ga seru banget dech~ *alay dadakan*

Kise: Padahal aku berharap lebih pada wawancara ini _ssu_… *pasang puppy face*

Hikaru: Ya mau gimana lagi? Author keabisan ide buat pertanyaan berikutnya… ( - _ - ; )

Vanilla: Enak aja! Masih ada tau! Cuma delapan pertanyaan lagi sih… dan itu beda tema sama wawancara kali ini…

Ao & Kaga: Emang wawancara kali ini temanya apa gitu?

Vanilla: Ish, dasar kalian sama-sama bego dan kepo… jelas-jelas gue tulis dipaling atas, abis judul fic, en abis nama authornya… tulisannya kurang geda apa? Nih, gue tulis lagi demi kalian… '**Chapter One: **Personality Quiz!'

Aomine: Eh, sori ya! Jangan samain gue sama nih orang maho!

Kagami: Hah!? Kaya lo ga maho aja, _Maho_mine!

Aomine: Heh! Berani-beraninya lo plesetin nama gue jadi kaya gitu, Ka_gay_mi!

Ao & Kaga: *berantem di tengah ruangan*

Hikaru: Bah… rusuh dah… *_sweatdropped_*

Murasakibara: Gaje bener sih Mine-_chin _sama Kaga-_chin_… kaya anak kembar aja…

Kise: Mereka anak kembar beda bapak beda ibu kali ya~

Murasakibara: Ga lucu Kise-_chin_…

Kise: _Hidoi_, Murasaki_cchi_! *nangis sambil nemplok ke Kuroko yang diem aja*

Akashi: Trus, ini gimana ceritanya?

Vanilla: Ah? Wawancara ini berhenti disini. Untuk chapter depan, temanya bakal ditentuin pake—

Akashi: —_Russian Roulete _pake gunting? Dengan senang hati. *senyum malaikat*

Vanilla: *kejang-kejang tapi masih sadar* I-iya… emang _Russian Roulete_, tapi ga pake gunting…

Midorima: Dia bercanda, Akashi. Pake gunting kok. Jadi kamu aja yang pilih, ya. *nutup mulut Vanilla*

Akashi: Ok, Shintarou. _You know me too well_, ah~ *mendadak Akashi nyanyi*

Hikaru: *ngeluarin papan _Russian Roulete _terus diputer* silahkan dipilih, Akashi-_san_.

Akashi: *senyum-senyum gaje* *lempar gunting* *nyaris kena Hikaru tapi mendarat disalah satu pilihan*

Hikaru: *jantungan tapi _stay cool_-kas* e-etou… gunting Akashi-_san_ jatoh di… _**PHYSICAL QUIZ**_?

Vanilla: *bangkit dari epilepsi* kalo gitu udah diputuskan! Chapter depan temanya adalah mengenai fisik Kiseki no Sedai + Kagami! Ah, readers bisa ngasih pertanyaan ke Kiseki no Sedai + Kagami selama pertanyaannya ga keluar dari tema yang ditentukan. Ok ok?

Hikaru: Deadline buat pertanyaan yang diajukan adalah seminggu dari sekarang. Kenapa? Karena kalo ga sibuk dan kalo sempet, author kita ini bakal mulai ngelanjutin fanfic-fanfic buatannya~ *senyum _sales_*

Vanilla: Ok deh~ kalo gitu…

All: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! *lambai-lambai bahagia*

**~( ‾ ▿ ****‾ ~)~( ‾ ▿ ****‾ )~ (~ ‾ ▿ ****‾ )~**

Ok, buat meluruskan beberapa hal yang ada disini… berdasarkan fanfic-fanfic yang saya baca di fandom Kurobasu ini, Aomine (dan Kurobasu chara laen tentunya) ga pernah jauh dari kata _'remang-remang'_, jadi saya selalu ngasih itu dalam quotesnya Aomine tertjintah (~ ‾ ▿ ‾ )~ *digampar Aomine* terus, semua kata-kata Kise pasti selalu ada emoticonnya, dan kebetulan banget saya punya temen yang suka make emoticon aneh-aneh kaya Kise, jadi ga susah minta bantuan dia buat bikin emot-emot Kise yang ngawur ini. Dan percayalah, **SAYA MENCOBA BIKIN EMOT SE-**_**CUTE **_**MUNGKIN BUAT KISE YANG **_**CUTE **_** BE-UD ITU! **Tapi emang dasarnya ga suka make emot aneh-aneh, _I had a hard time dealing with his emoticons_… OTL oh, soal warning mengenai shounen-ai itu, pairingnya emang ga bakal tentu. Kenapa? Karena author menyukai semua pairing (~ ‾ ▿ ‾ )~ *dihajar massa* tapi OTP saya AoKise, jadi mungkin itu yang bakal banyak saya sorot, dan tentunya pair canon dalam fandom ini, KagaKuro. Tapi bisa aja ada pair laen kok, missal AoKaga, AoKuro, KiKuro, MidoKi, MuraAka, deelel deesbe (dan jangan salahin saya kalo AkaMido atau MidoAka agak lebih banyak dari pair selain AoKise dan KagaKuro, karena entah kenapa saya merasa mereka itu adorable (~ ‾ ▿ ‾ )~)

Sekian deh curcolan saya. Mind to review please? :'3


End file.
